Menotté
by Keiko-626
Summary: [Fic finie][RoyxEd]Alphonse retourne 3 jours à Rezembool mais avant de partir il attache le colonel et son frère ensemble...juste pour blaguer...non c'est vrai
1. Prologue

**Menotté**

Prologue : 

C'est arrivé quand Al voulait retourner à Rezembul quelque temps….

« Ed, sa te dérange si… Commença-il-

Si quoi ? S'impatienté Ed

-Que j'aie quelques jours à Rezembul. Lui dit-il enfin »

Ed comprenait qu'il veuille retourner quelques jours à Rezembul, mais sa allait lui faire bizarre de ne plus être quelques temps avec son frère, et de devoir lutter seul contre les sarcasmes de Roy.

« Ouai…Okay…Pas de prob'. Lui dit Ed

-T'es sur ? Lui répondit Al

-Mais oui t'inquiète… Dit vite Ed

-Okay. Termina Al »

Al ne voyant pas le visage de Ed changeait, il dit :

« Ce n'est que 3 jours …

-Mais t'inquiète vas-t-en ! Lui cria t-il »

* * *

Sans demander son reste Al alla dormir, et dans sa chambre il vit qu'il était 11h du soir. Il comprenait que Ed était un peu au bord des nerfs avant son départ. Mais bon, pour un cadeau d'adieu il décida de lui faire une blague… 

--------------------

Ed regrettais quand même de s'être énervé sur Al dans sa dernière phrase, après tous c'est bien normal qu'il veuille revoir Winry, Mamy Pinako,… Il regarda son réveil : 11h du soir, il commencé a s'endormir et 1min plus tard, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un corps endormit.

-------------------

Al commença sa blague, il entra dans la chambre de '' sa victime '' et, en prenant soin de ne pas faire des grincements, il prit Ed doucement, referma la porte de sa chambre. Une fois devant sa chambre il alla jusqu'à la chambre du colonel et mit soigneusement Ed a coté de celui-ci, et les menotta. Al alla ressortir, et entendit un grognement de chien venir de Ed. Al était encore plus mort de rire que se qui ne l'était avant en entendant sa, mais il fallait absolument qu'il se retienne. Une fois dans sa chambre, dans son lit, il pensait à la tête de Ed et du colonel le lendemain matin.

* * *

Voilà le tit prologue 


	2. Revient vite Aphonse

**Menotté**

Chap. 2 : 

Le lendemain matin c'est un Ed qui se leva, toujours a moitié endormi, en premier. Au moment où il essaya de se lever, il retomba dans le lit à cause d'une masse qui dormait toujours. Quand il retomba, se fut sur le torse de quelqu'un dont il n'apprécie pas trop la présence …

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU DANS MON LIT. Cria Ed

- Déjà c'est pas ton lit et encore moins ta chambre. Dit un colonel toujours endormi. Je parie qu'il y a eu un orage sans que je me réveille, tu as eu peur et tu es venu t'incruster, pauvre chou… Dit Roy las.

-PAS DU TOUS !!!!!! Cria un Ed exaspéré…

Après des engueulades de tous et de rien du pourquoi Ed était dans le lit du colonel et surtout du pourquoi les menottes. Ils réussirent à s'habiller sans trop de problème mis appart les hurlement du ''ne regarde pas'', ils descendirent vers le réfectoire.

« Quel idées de m'avoir menotté a toi Full Métal, on vas nous prendre pour des sado-masos…

- POUR LA ÉNIEME FOIS CE N'EST PAS MOI !!!! Cria un pauvre martyre.

-Arrête de gueulait n'attire pas plus l'attention que se que tu ne le fait déjà. »

Se fut déjà un malheur en moins quand il vit que le réfectoire n'était pas plein, mais Mustang rajouta pour lui-même que s'était normal : il avait fait exprès de venir à la fin de la cantine.

« Oh merde les plateaux… Pensa Ed»

En effet, comment allez-t-ils porter les plateaux : ils ne s'aiment pas donc impossible de pouvoir se coller pour ne pas que la main lâche celui-ci. Pourtant s'il ne le faisait pas un plateau finira par tomber par terre, donc fallait bien qu'ils ne s'écartent pas trop, mais Ed fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Full Métal ! Cria Roy

-Quoiiiiiii ?! Dit celui-ci

-Vas falloir se serré un peu pour ne pas que tu fasse tombé ton plateau.

-Toi aussi tu pourrais très bien le faire tomber ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se coller !

-Pour commencer je suis plus haut que toi donc il y a moins de risque que le miens tombe. Et puis, vu que ta petite cervelle ne te le permet pas, je te signale que tu as besoin de tes deux mains pour tenir ton plateau qui est toujours surchargé en croissant.

-COMMENCE PAS A M'ENERVER !!!! Hurla l'autre

-Chuuut. Tu me colles et tu parles pas ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet, que Ed eu dut mal a ne pas foncé dessus, et réussir a se servir jusqu'à se qu'ils découvrent qui était de corvée de cuisine : Riza. Et comme par hasard, Roy ne pu s'empêcher de parler avec elle, et le pire c'est au moment où il souleva sa main droite (celle où se trouve la menotte avec Ed au bout) pour la passer dans ses cheveux et qu'il manqua de soulevé celui-ci ! (Il y avait leur plateau sur le truc en ferraille hein lol)

« Tu n'as rien vu hein ?! Dit le colonel embarrassé en cachant sa main.

-SI, j'ai vu. Dit-elle avec une tête peu contente.

-Ah non c'est ta faute t'as pas pu t'empêché de lui parlé et voilà maintenant on est mort. Dit Ed.

-Mais non… Dit Roy plein d'ésperence.

Riza se retient de prendre son flingue mais le tient quand même en mettant sa main dans sa poche, au cas où elle le sortirait Roy rajouta :

« Dès que t'as fini de rangé tous, tu peux venir mangé avec nous je t'expliquerai mon tragique matin… Dit-il

-Ok ! Dit Riza »

Quand elle alla ranger se qui rester, Roy et Ed était quand même content de n'a pas avoir a faire à un flingue. Ils se mirent à la table la plus loin de la foule, ou du moins se qui restait, et Ed se jeta sur ton plateau remplie de croissant, et Mustang se contenta d'un seul croissant et d'un petit café. Riza eu bizarrement vite finit, et c'est se qui leur frappa : elle s'était grouillait de vite rangé et de prendre a manger, elle changera jamais !

« Je peux avoir des explications maintenant. Dit-elle.

-A mon avis j'ai manqué a Ed et il est venu s'attaché a moi. »

Coup de coude numéro 1 de Ed.

« Bon d'accord, il a voulu surveillez que je ne dorme pas avec une fille. »

Coude de coude numéro 2 de Ed.

« Sa va, voilà la vrai vérité : hier il y a eu un orage, il a eu peur, il est venu prés de moi, et a mon avis pour être sur que il ne soit pas seul il m'a attaché a lui !

-Cette fois sa suffit arrête de dire des mensonges qui porte toujours sur moi, en plus la vérité on la connaît pas : on c'est retrouvé attaché au matin sans savoir rien ! Dit Ed. »

Riza se demanda quoi croire. Mais voyant les réponses qui lui as répondit, C'est sur que ses Ed qui a raisons. Surtout la réponse 1 était complètement impossible, la 2 : Ed s'en fichait totalement de sa, et la 3 : sa m'étonnerai que Ed aie dans le lit de Roy même avec un orage !

« J'te croit Ed. Lui dit-elle

-Merci mon dieu.

-Gamin de…

-ROY. Dit Riza qui ne se calmerait pas tant qu'elle serait avec eux.

-En attendant, Ed tu devrais accompagné ton frère à la gare. Tu lui as dit que tu le feras mais je vois que tu dois y être dans 5min et que tu n'es toujours pas parti. Et tu sais qui faut au moins 15min pour arrivé à la gare… Dit Riza

-Merde… Dit celui-ci »

Ed ne pu s'empêché de prendre tous ses croissants avec lui, et il partir. Ed essaya de courir mais il retomba en arrière.

« Eh je vous signale que je suis en retard à mon rendez-vous, et qu'il faut que je me grouille.

-Pardon ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu peux courir.

-Vous êtes attaché a moi crénondidju ! Vous m'énervez et courait maintenant !

-J'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi ! »

Ed voyant qu'il n'obtiendrai rien de lui, décida quand même de le tiré jusqu'à se qu'il se décide a courir. Arrivant dehors, après quelques mètres Roy se décida à courir. Après tous il tenait a eux, sa serais vraiment pas sympas de rendre Ed très en retard a son rendez-vous alors que Al pourrait prendre son train sans dire au revoir a son frère. Ed faillit tombé quand Roy commença a courir, car faut dire aussi qu'il s'était presque endormit a tiré le colonel.

« Je te conseille de courir plus vite si tu veut pas arrivé en retard. Dit Roy

-J'ai pas de conseil a recevoir je cours déjà assez vite !

-Pas assez, même moi sans forcé je cours plus vite que toi ! A mon avis sa vient de la taille : je fait de plus grand pas que toi ! Dit-il d'un air moqueur

-SANS COMMENTAIRE !

-Plus vite morpion !

-SANS EST TROP ! »

Roy réussit a le faire courir plus vite sans difficulté, et pour finir c'est Roy qui tira Ed en courant. Qui, faut l'avouer, arriva a bout de souffle à la gare. Contrairement a Roy qui arriva un peu essoufflé sur l'effet du grand chemin courut, mais qui était beaucoup moins essoufflé que Ed.

« ED. Cria une voix familière.

-AL. Cria l'autre qui venait de repérer son frère.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait avec Mustang et pourquoi il est menotté a toi ? Dit Al l'air de rien. »

Après refait la même scène qu'avec Riza. Al monta dans son train qui venait d'arriver. Quand le train commença à avancer, Al ouvrit la fenêtre et cria :

« AU REVOIR ED.

-AU REVOIR AL REVIENT VITE.

-T'INQUIETE ED »

Mais il fut vite trop loin pour continuer a crié, que Ed commença déjà a trouvé son retour à Rezembul long…très long. Ed serra son poing pour ne pas faire pleuré les larmes qui avaient dans ses yeux, se que Roy remarqua et lui dit qu'il était temps de retourné à Central.

* * *

Voilà, enfin, le chapitre 2. Pour ceux qui apprécie ma fic lol. 


	3. Pot de colle

'Tit avertissement : je change d'écriture. Maintenant en _italique_ se sont les penser et les paroles en normal. Sinon les 2 sont entre « ». Voila bonne lecture.

**Menotté**

Chap. 3 :

Sur le chemin du retour à Central, aucun des deux ne s'étaient adresser la parole et ils avançaient lentement. Ed ressemblait a un endormi que on aurait dit qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute a l'autre. Quant a Roy, il était moins endormi que Ed. Le colonel regarda sa montre : 20h … puis entendit un grognement de ventre venant de Ed. Il aurait du se douter qu'il avait faim : depuis tantôt il devait le tirer derrière lui.

« Tu as si faim que sa que ton ventre crie famine ? »

« Pas ma faute, j'ai rien mangé depuis 12h… »

« Ouah il faut le faire passé au journal sa ! » Dit-il pour l'embêter

Roy sentit soudain un poids de bien 50kg a son bras :

« Qu'est ce que tu fou encore ? »

« 'Suis crever, je meurt de faim… _Que je suis intelligent défois, avec un peu de chance…_Porte moiiiii » Fit-il avec un air d'agoni.

« Et puis quoi encore ?! »

« Ou tu me tire ou tu me porte ! »

« Même si je voulais bien te porter comment j'aurais avec les menottes ? »

« Sa veut dire que tu veut bien ! » Dit Ed avec un sourire.

Sans rien dire Ed sauta sur le dos du Colonel qui essayer de le faire tomber, mais Ed serra bien ses jambes (penser pas forcément a mal, enfin comme vous voulez xd).

« Descend tous de suite »

« Pourquoi j'suis bien là moi »Dit Ed avec un grand sourire

« Ce qui m'étonne … c'est que t'es réussi a sauté jusque là. Faut dire qu'avec une si petite taille sa doit pas être facile de sauter haut ! » Dit Roy fier

« Très drôle » Dit-il en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Roy scruta les environs a la recherche d'un arbre ou d'un mur le plus proche. Ce qui tomba bien : il y en avait un a 2m. Ed crut qu'il avait abandonné, alors il desserra ses jambes. Puis arriver devant l'arbre, Roy se retourne puis donne un coup de dos se qui sortie une plainte de Ed qui venait de se faire cogner le dos contre l'arbre.

« T'ES PAS BIEN TOI ! »

« Bah t'es pas mieux avec ton coup dans mes côtes »

« Sa suffit je veux bouffer j'ai la daaaaale »

Ed mit sa tête sur l'épaule du Colonel qui nu d'autre choix que de se résigner. Arriver a mi-chemin, il regarda Ed : il s'était endormi. Et se mit a parler tous seul parce qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Je préfère pas le réveiller…l'est tous mignon quand il dort, comme toujours en fait…regarder moi sa : une tête d'innocent, un joli minois, un tit sourire,… Merde je parle encore tous seul, on vas me prendre pour un fou bon a envoyer a l'asile. »

« Tu sais que tu parle tous seul… »

Roy tourna la tête vers Ed : il avait les yeux a moitié ouvert. Roy devint rouge comme une tomate.

« T'as entendu quoi ? »

« Rien d'intéressant juste : Merde je parle encore tous seul, on vas me prendre pour un fou bon a envoyer a l'asile. » Menti Ed « Vas plus vite svp, j'aimerais dormir… »

Roy avait des doutes sur se qu'il venait de lui répondre Ed, mais il ne dit rien. Quant a Ed il se demandait quoi, c'était pas possible qu'il pense sa de lui, il l'emmerde tous le temps. En même temps : l'amour commence toujours par une dispute. Mais de la… En même il s'était déjà mis aussi a pensé des trucs comme sa sur Roy, mais que se soit réciproque, la il était étonné. Mais il préfèrait rien dire : il verra comment seront les évènements futurs.

Mais Ed se dit d'un coup de tête : est ce que celui qui nous a attaché a vu qu'il y avait un truc réciproque entre nous et qu'il a voulu nous réunir ? Ou c'est juste pour nous emmerder ? Finit de se torturait la tête car on est devant la porte de la cantine. Heureusement il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs.

« Descend maintenant » Dit Roy

Ed descendit, ils entrèrent dans la cantine qui était normal : il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Roy du encore retenir Ed pour ne pas qu'il fonce sur le buffet. Ed avait encore bourré son plateau, tellement qu'il était lourd, et Roy s'était une ration normal. Il se demandé comment Ed pouvait mangé autant.

Puis quand ils eurent fini, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Roy referma la porte et Ed demanda :

« T'as pas un bandeau ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Tu verra »

Ed alla d'abord chercher son pyjama, avec Roy derrière bien sur, puis une fois dans la chambre cacha les yeux de Roy avec.

« C'était vraiment utile ? »

« Oui je te fait pas confiance »

Ed mit son pyjama, puis défit le bandeau et se le mit pour que Roy puisse mettre le sien. Forcément ils s'en étaient douté : ils préfèrent ne pas se coller dans le lit. Ed se surprit a se rapproché de Roy qui le remarqua bien sur.

« T'as pas finit de me coller ?! »

« J'ai froid » Trouva-t-il comme excuse.

« Pas mon problème »

« Tu me laisserai crever sans remord »

« J'aurais la paix »

« Tu me laisserai agoniser avec un grand sourire »

« Sûrement »

« Tu me… »

« C'est pas fini ?! » Le coupa Roy

« J'ai froid »

« Réchauffe toi comme tu veut mais laisse moi dormir en paix ! »

« J'aurai toujours froid »

« Tu veut une seconde couverture ? »

« Non »

« Tu veut quoi alors ?! »

« Que tu me prenne dans tes bras »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le corps humain fait +/-36 degrés »

« Pfff »

Sa c'est la meilleur. Roy se demandait quoi répondre, il avait sûrement du entendre se qu'il avait dit tantôt. Sa le troublait mais la tous se qui voulait s'était dormir.

« Si je le fait tu me laissera enfin dormir ? »

« Normal »

Et Ed se mit vite contre Roy. Après 5 min il avait plus chaud.

« _Je pensais pas qu'il était si confortable_ » se dit Ed

Voila enfin votre 3eme chapitre… Chui désolé du retard chui fainéante pour démarrer un new chapitre je l'ai fait sur 2 jour (enfin près de 6h mais sur deux jours xd). Enfin voila excusez moi encore lol.


	4. Dure matinée

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est sympas . En tous cas, voila ''déjà'' le 4ème chapitre (pour vous c'est une première d'avoir déjà mon new chapitre lol).

* * *

**Menotté**

Chap. 4 :

Il était 6h du matin que Roy réveilla Ed en le secouant, car c'était naturel pour lui de se lever a cette heure là.

« L'est quelle heure ? » Demanda Ed

« 6h » Répondit Roy avec un grand sourire

Qui forcément énerva Ed qui faisait toujours la grasse matinée a son habitude :

« T'es pas bien je veut dormir… »

Ed remonta la couverture par-dessus sa tête et referma les yeux. Roy se dit que, le connaissant plus ou moins bien, la nourriture le ferait se lever.

« Dommage quand je pense que a cette heure si la cafétéria et pleine de croissant en tous genre… » Dit-il malicieusement.

« Attend…nan je préfère dormir… »

« Tans pis… »

Et a c'est mot Roy enleva d'un coup sec la couverture qui laissa apparaître un Ed qui s'était mis en boule sous l'effet du coup de froid qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais il restait couché, se qui énerva encore plus Roy qui le prit par la taille. Ed se rattrapa aussitôt au lit :

« J'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS DORMIR ! »

« MOI JE T'AI DIT QUE T'ALLAIT TE LEVER ! » Il commença alors a le tirer.

« JE DORS QUAND JE VEUX ET OÙ JE VEUX »

« ARRETE DE FAIRE LE GAMIN ET LACHE TOUS DE SUITE SE LIT »

Il venait de le traiter de gamin ?! Ed s'énerva encore plus, il allait lui montrer qui était le gamin.

« TU SAIS SE QUI TE DIT LE GAMIN ?! »

Soudain un gargouillis se fit entendre.

« Que tu as faim ? » Dit Roy avec un sourire. « Même si tu ne te lève jamais a 6h, tu as quand même faim. Donc tu grouille !»

Ed fulmina de rage.

« Rien d'autre a rajouter ?! » Dit-il entre ses dents.

« Si, l'avenir est justement àceux qui se lève tôt …»

Ed préféra ne rien dire, ils s'habillèrent vite comme d'habitude. Enfin devant la porte du réfectoire, Ed essayait déjà de l'ouvrir en vitesse pour foncer sur le tit déj'. Mais Roy le retenait par la taille rien que pour le faire enrager encore une fois.

« Quand on est civilisait on ne fonce pas sur la nourriture » Dit-il.

Roy ne lâcha Ed que quand il arrêta de bouger, se qui prit quelques minutes. Quand ils furent enfin dans le local, Roy ordonna :

« C'est moi qui m'occupe de ton plateau. Tu vas voir comment mange les GRANDS hommes »

« Déjà je fait mon plateau moi-même et en plus c'est inutile de préciser '' grands ''. »

« C'était utile pour moi »

« J'avais remarquer …»

« Je tiens a faire ton plateau, et si tu refuse je t'attache a une chaise et je te fait boire 1L de lait » Dit-il sadiquement.

Directement a cause du sujet du lait, Ed se laissa faire. Et quand il vu le peu que lui avait mis le Colonel, 2 croissants et… 1 verre de lait, il bouilla de rage :

« PLUTOT MOURIR QUE DE BOIRE TON LAIT »

« TE PLEINS PAS QUE T'ES NAIN SI T'AS JAMAIS BU DE LAIT »

« QUI A DI QUE JE ME PLAIGNAI !!! C'EST VOUS QUI VOUS VOUS PLAIGNEZ SANS ARRET »

« EN PLUS 1L OU UN VERRE SA CHANGE RIEN »

Roy las, s'assit (parce que je précise : il se disputait en même tant qu'il marchait vers une table) a sa place et Ed en face. Après avoir mangé (vous vous en doutez), il restait le verre de lait. Roy avança sa tête vers celle d'Ed avec une tête encore plus las que tantôt (comme sa : --).

« Je le boirai pas, pas besoin de me regarder comme sa » Dit Ed essayant de garder son calme.

Roy ne bougea pas d'un poil en prenant le verre et le mit sous le nez d'Ed. Il recommença a s'énerver, il repoussa le verre de lait et dit :

« Boit le toi-même si c'est si bon »

« Non le jeu perdrait son intérêt… »

« Quel jeu donc ?! »

« Mais celui là »

Roy se leva, fit le tour de la table et prit Ed par la taille avec son verre de lait. Ed se débattait, il se demanda déjà se que le Colonel allait encore inventé pour essayer, car c'était vraiment sa, pour lui faire boire se lait. Roy entra dans sa chambre avec toujours Ed, qui se débattait encore, et son verre de lait. Quand il referma la porte, Ed cria a en perde la voix. Roy mit sa main sur la bouche d'Ed et dit :

« Je fait le refaire simple … BOIT CE LAIT »

« Plutôt mourir » Lui répondit Ed.

Roy plaqua Ed contre le mur en mettant le verre sous le nez d'Ed.

« Tu veux toujours pas ? »

« Non !»

« Tu me laisse pas le choix… »

Roy eu un rire sadique qui effraya un instant Ed. Il le repris sous son bras, avec difficulté, et alla chercher dans son armoire…un biberon.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez avec un biberon dans votre armoire vous ?! »Dit Ed

« C'est celui de mon enfance, et je savais que j'en aurais eu besoin tôt ou tard »

Roy refit un rire sadique et mit tant bien que mal le lait dans le biberon.

« Je vais devoirs mit prendre par la force » Dit Roy.

« Vous espérez peut-être que sa vas marcher mais vous savez pas a qui vous avez a faire ! »

« A un nain qui veut pas boire du lait et qui pense qu'à manger et dormir »

Ed commença a tapé a un poing sur la cuisse du Colonel (car j'ajoute que l'autre et retenu par les menottes ) alors que celui-ci plaqua Ed sur son lit.

« NOOOOON» Ed recommençait a crié comme un malade.

Roy essayait difficilement a mettre la tétine dans la bouche de Ed qui se débattait encore et toujours. Quand, a force de crié, il eut le hoquet, Roy saisit sa chance et lui mit dans la bouche. Et plaqua bien la tête d'Ed pour ne pas qu'il puisse la bouger. A cause de son hoquet, il avala une bouché de lait. Roy enleva le biberon et dit Ed avec un grand sourire :

« C'est quand même pas si mauvais que tu le croyait hein ? »

« Non effectivement… C'ETAIT PIRE QUE SE QUE JE PENSAIS »

« Tous se cinéma pour une gorger de lait… T'es pas normal »

« Je te retourne la remarque »

« Peut-être, mais moi au moins je boit du lait, qui fait grandir, c'est pour sa que j'ai cette carrure» Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« Cause toujours … »

Ed réalisant que Roy était toujours sur lui sentit ses joues rosir.

« Si tu te levais t'es pas léger, tu m'écrase littéralement » Trouva-t-il comme excuse. « En plus s'y quelqu'un entre… »

A la deuxième remarque Roy se leva directement en relevant Ed au passage à cause menottes. L'horloge qui se trouvait dans la chambre du Colonel sonna, il était maintenant 7h et il devait vite allez a son bureau sinon Riza allez avoir la rage a cause de tous les rapports a signer. Roy regarda l'horloge en étant dans les vapes. Il repensait a quand il était sur Ed, si près de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration,… En pensant a des choses comme sa, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il se recoucha en arrière. C'est en sentant sa tête sur son lit, qu'il reprit c'est esprit et commença a cavaler jusqu'au bureau.

Ed derrière qui essayer de suivre tant bien que mal. Quand Roy aperçu la porte du bureau, il l'ouvrit a la volé.

« Je suis là Lieutenant Hawkeye » Dit-il essouffler

Riza le regarda exaspéré qu'il prenne un malin plaisir de faire expret d'arriver en retard pour pas signer les rapports. Une fraction de seconde après elle entendit un boum sur le mur.

« C'est quoi encore sa ?! »

« Les 50kg de graisse accroché a mon poignet qui c'est pas courir »

Ed se reprit et s'énerva :

« JE SAIS TRES BIEN COURIRE C'EST VOUS QUI ALLEZ TROP VITE !»

« Non se sont tes jambes qui te permettent pas d'allez vite a cause de leur taille. Nuance »

« JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER C'EST QUI LE FARFADET ICI »

Riza les calma en montrant son flingue pointer sur eux. Aussitôt ils restèrent immobile et regardait Riza avec méfiance.

« MAINTENANT VOUS ARRETEZ VOS DISPUTES DE GAMIN ET VOUS COLONEL VOUS VENEZ SIGNER VOS RAPPORTS »

« Et je vais quoi moi ? »Dit Ed d'un air innocent.

« Sois tu regarde les mouches voler sois tu l'aide »

« Les mouches on l'air bien intéressante dans votre bureau… »

Roy re-fâché que Riza crie sur lui et pas sur Ed dit :

« Pourquoi vous criez sur moi et pas sur lui ?! » Il reçut un coup de coude d'Ed.

« PARCE QUE LUI IL NE FAIT PAS EXPRES D'ETRE EN RETARD POUR PAS TRAVAILLER »

En une seconde, Roy fut assis et avait mis une chaise à côté de lui pour Ed qui était lui aussi assis. Ils prirent machinalement un stylo se divisant l'énorme paquet en deux. Ed et Roy se parlèrent en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger, ou plutôt énerver, Riza.

« Elle est doué » Dit Ed

« Très »

« C'est comme sa tous les jours ? »

« Et encore la tu n'as vu que du ''bon''… »

« Aie, au fait comment je fait moi pour signé ? »

« Tu fait comme moi tu lit le rapports puis tu marque ''lu''. Enfin quand je dis lire, surtout tu ne lis qu'un résumé pas tous, mais le dis pas à Riza sinon t'as plus de tête !»

« Et malgré sa y a plein de dossiers en retard ?! »

Riza les regarda se demandant de quoi il parlait, mais elle vu tout de suite que sa cogiter au lieu de signer :

« Sa parle plus que sa ne travaille par là ! »

Aussitôt ils se remirent a travailler comme des robots.

* * *

Voilà mon fameux chapitre 4 lol. Je vous vite je dois allez dormir 


	5. Délivrence

Voilà donc le chapitre 5 et je vous préviens que pour en finir vite avec cette fic (elle est mal faites je trouve xd) je met tous ce qui reste dans ce chapitre qui sera donc le dernier.

* * *

**Menotté**

Chap. 5 :

Cela faisait seulement 15minutes qu'ils avaient enfin commencé à travailler sans discuter, Riza se demandait comment le Colonel et Edward avaient fait pour s'attacher ensemble. Sûrement un plaisantin. Mais se qu'il l'étonna encore plus, c'était qu'ils n'avaient même pas essayé de se détacher.

« Dîtes moi, vous n'avez jamais pensé a essayer de vous détachez ? »

A cette question pourtant évidente, Edward laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Comment avait-il pu oublié d'essayer de par une quelconque manière de se détacher du Colonel ? Mustang prit alors la parole, essayant tant bien que mal de mentir sur ce gros oubli :

« Nous y avons pensé mais le travail d'abord Lieutenant »

« Et c'est vous qui dîtes sa ? » Dit Riza méfiante « Vous savez Colonel si c'était moi qui serez attaché à vous, j'aurais directement pensé à me détacher. Je vous plein Edward… »

« Merci Lieutenant » Fit Edward avec un air d'agonie

« Sympas avec ton supérieur adoré FullMetal » Dit Roy à Edward

« Vous n'êtes en rien mon supérieur adoré Colonel »

« Maintenant je veux plus rien entendre jusqu'à la pose dîner »

N'ayant aucune réaction des garçons, Riza précisa :

« N'oubliez pas que j'ai mon meilleur ami avec moi »

Le propos de se sujet fit une réaction immédiate, car même s'il n'y avait peut-être aucun mot qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il s'agissait du pistolet, tous le monde savait qu'elle y faisait référence (je me demande si je me comprend moi-même…). Midi allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, pour le bonheur de Roy qui détestait signer des rapports. Il commença à ranger son stylo et à fixer l'horloge qui était au-dessus de la porte, sous les yeux méfiant d'Hawkeye. Il voulait tellement d'une pause qu'il se mit à compter les secondes qu'ils restaient avant que cela ne sonne car Riza ne l'aurait pas laissait sortir avant :

_« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_ » Un long dring se fit entendre « Enfin la pause »

« MANGER » Fit Edward en même temps que le Colonel

Ils sortirent d'un coup de la pièce, laissant Riza là. Roy et Edward étaient déjà assit à table, ils avaient tellement été vite qu'ils étaient arrivés les premiers.

« Je trouve qu'on a été dur de laisser le Lieutenant Hawkeye comme sa dans votre bureau, on aurait du lui proposer de venir avec nous » Dit Edward

« Peut-être mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait préféré rangé les rapports qu'on a signé » Lui répondit Roy

« On ne sais pas ! Et en plus elle aurait vu qu'on pense a elle au moins »

« FullMetal elle le sais qu'on pense a elle, occupe toi de manger »

Ils venaient d'avoir fini leur dîner, Edward regarda son supérieur et se mit a penser qu'il était temps qu'ils essaient de se détacher, car cela commençait a devenir très humiliant de se promener attacher au Colonel.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe FullMetal ? » Demanda celui-ci

« Je pense qu'on devrai essayer de se détacher »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir réfléchi longtemps pour trouver sa, si ton cerveau est aussi petit que ta taille sa se comprend » Dit Mustang d'un air taquin

« QUI a dit que mon cerveau était aussi petit qu'une fourmi et que ma taille faisait la même hauteur qu'un petit pois ?! »

« Certainement pas moi je n'ai jamais parlé d'un petit pois… »

« Mais oui fichez vous de moi je ne dirais rien »

Ils se regardèrent, se demandant quand l'autre sortirait une autre remarque. Le Colonel se dit qu'il y avait du bon d'être attaché à Edward, parce que il voyait celui qui est tous le temps dans ses rêves, celui a qui il pense a chaque fois que son esprit vagabonde,… Edward lui, c'était pareil que Roy : il pensait tous le temps à lui. Le blond pensa soudainement au petit sourire moqueur que le Colonel lui faisait à chacune de leur ''dispute'', certe c'était un sourire moqueur mais il l'adorait se sourire. Celui au yeux doré se mit soudain a rougir en pensant au sourire du Colonel, celui-ci se demandait a quoi Edward pensait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe FullMetal ? »

« Sa vous regarde en rien, _en fait c'est tous le contraire mais je lui dirai pas en tous cas pas maintenant _»

« Je suis ton supérieur, si je veux je peux t'ordonné de me dire a quoi tu pensais… »

« Vous pouvez toujours courir, je préfèrerait encore vous embrasser que de dire a quoi je pense »

« Ne te gène pas surtout »

« Je dit se qui est après tous… »

« … »

« On attend quoi là, venez on vas se détaché »

Ils se levèrent, rangèrent leur plateau et se dirigèrent en dehors du QG. Roy emmena Edward assez loin du bâtiment pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner quoi que se soit s'ils voyaient une lumière bleu.

« Colonel on m'a dit que vous ne saviez rien faire d'autre que des ''petites étincelles'', est-ce vrai ? » Dit Edward sournoisement pour jouer

« D'abord je te rappelle que mes petites étincelles, comme tu dit, on bien failli te griller quand tu m'avait provoqué en combat pour avoir plus d'informations sur Marcoh. En plus c'est pas parce que le feu est ma spécialité que je ne sais faire que sa »

« Oooh mais je n'en doute pas »

« On parie ? »

« Comme je suis sûr que vous n'y arriverais pas, si vous réussissez je nettoie votre bureau » Dit Edward avec un grand sourire déterminé

« Tu peux déjà préparé tes ustensiles de nettoyage… »

« Faîtes d'abord l'opération, on verra après » Conclut le blond

Mustang commença à dessiner un cercle de transmutation par terre avec son doigt. Edward le regardait pour voir s'il allait réussir, il espérait quand même que non : il avait parié que s'il réussissait il devait nettoyait le bureau du Colonel. Mais en même temps il avait dit qu'il le ferait, mais il n'y avait pas de date précise… Roy frappa des mains, une lumière bleue apparut puis disparu, laissant un Edward bouche bée. Le Colonel l'avait fait, il devra nettoyer son bureau…

« Héhé FullMetal prépare tes affaires… »

Il ne termina pas : Edward venait de partir en cavalant. Il comptait bien ne pas le laisser filer, il avait réussi son pari et Edward laverait son bureau comme il l'avait dit. Il enfila ses gants rapidement et claqua des doigts, produisant une explosion devant Edward qui dut prendre un autre chemin. Le Colonel commença alors à lui courir après, le Lieutenant Hawkeye voulait justement qu'il lave le bureau, il ne laisserait pas passer la chance que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place. Il l'admet, défois il lave son bureau lui-même mais ses pour éviter les taches administratives.

Edward courait avec un grand sourire, il était fier d'avoir piéger le Colonel comme sa. Il fera le nettoyage du bureau du Colonel mais pas maintenant. Soudain il entendit Mustang lui criait :

« D'accord tu le fera plus tard si tu veux mais n'oublie pas que ton frère revient demain, sa serait dommage que Alphonse voit son frère nettoyait le bureau de son supérieur adoré »

« Pour la énième fois vous n'êtes en rien mon supérieur adoré » Edward s'arrêta et continua « Remarque je ne tiens pas a se que mon frère me voit nettoyé votre bureau »

« Mais t'inquiète avec ta taille je suis sûr que tu n'aura pas mal au dos en t'abaissant puisque en fin de compte tu n'as que quelques centimètre a faire »

« QUI a dit que j'étais si petit que même une crevette était plus grande que moi ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais mentionné le mot crevette »

Finalement, Edward alla prendre se dont il avait besoin pour nettoyé le bureau de son colonel adoré…Oh non…Il disjonctait là ! Comment osait-il appeler son supérieur comme ca ?! C'est de sa faute à lui, depuis tantôt il disait sa. Enfin bon, il arrêta de penser a sa et fit vite le bureau sous l'œil satisfait de Mustang. Edward prenait bien son temps rien que pour ne pas signer des rapports, ce que Mustang remarqua et sa lui fit perdre son sourire.

Le soir arriva et Edward rangea ses affaires, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire et il trouva que sa faisait bizarre de ne plus être avec le colonel Mustang. Après avoir pris son plateau, il alla a une table où il n'y avait personne, c'est à se moment là que quelqu'un lui mit une photo sous le nez :

« Tu as vu ma petite Elysia (je crois que c'est sa :s), c'est quand elle était entrain de faire un bonhomme de neige l'année passé » Dit- il avec un grand sourire

« Ah c'est vous lieutenant-colonel, remarque qui me mettrait une photo d'Elysia sous le nez… »

« Bah quoi elle est pas mimi mon Elysia na moi ? »

Hugues (bah oui vous l'avez reconnu nan ?xd) regardait Edward avec des yeux dans le vague, il tenait toujours sa photo dans sa main et d'ailleurs elle était toujours sous le nez du blond qui la repoussa de la main. Hugues rangea son précieux (le seigneur des anneaux xd) et s'assis en face d'Ed avec son plateau, et en même temps reprit un air sérieux.

« C'était comment avec le colonel Mustang quand vous étiez menotté ? »

« Qui vous a dit sa ? »

« Le lieutenant Hawkeye, alors comment c'était ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire

« Horrible.. »

« Tu te mens à toi-même mon p'tit Edward… »

« Pas du tous » Dit Edward tant bien que mal

« On me la fait pas à moi » Maes n'avait toujours pas enlevé son sourire

« C'est mon cerveau je sais donc mieux que personne ce que je pense il me semble »

« D'accord je n'insiste pas mais la nuit porte conseil Edward » Finit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il remit c'est cheveux en place et se dit que le lieutenant-colonel avait raison : il se mentait à lui-même. Demain il parlera après le colonel, du moins il essayera. Il alla donc dormir en pensant à son colonel adoré.

Le lendemain, il apprit que le colonel Mustang l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et au même moment ses subordonnés n'étaient pas là. Edward resta devant la porte et Mustang lui dit d'avancer, lui était assis sur sa chaise. Il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent.

« Edward, je trouve que l'air de rien être attaché à toi était marrant et que cela m'a fait bizarre quand nous nous sommes détaché »

Silence d'Edward, il continua :

« J'en profite donc qu'il n'y a personne dans le bureau pour le moment pour te dire que je t'apprécie beaucoup… »

«Vous êtes doué pour vos déclarations » Dit-il avec un sourire

«Comment ca ? »

« Je vous avais entendu quand vous me portiez sur votre dos, en fait. »

Mustang rougit, il continua :

« C'est réciproque en fait… »

Mustang sourit, Edward aussi. Le colonel se leva, alla en face de son subordonné et l'embrassa. Se disant chacun que c'était agréable de sentir le souffle chaud de leur amour. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Edward sourit, comme :

« Mon supérieur adoré » Dit-il

Quelques heures plus tard, il alla chercher son frère qui lui demanda si sa avait pas était trop dur avec le colonel. Il ne lui répondit pas : toujours le regard dans le vague et pensait au baiser de tout à l'heure, a quand le prochain ? Se dit-il…

* * *

Donc voilà, je l'aurai finalement terminé cette drôle de fic :). Donc merci de l'avoir suivis malgré la scène du biberon (je me demande où j'ai était cherché cette idée de #tilt# lol). 


End file.
